The present invention relates to an electrical connector such as a card-edge connector. The electrical connector is connected with a connection object which has mating portion having a plate-like shape. The connection object is, for example, a semiconductor module such as a memory module.
Electrical connectors of the above-mentioned type are disclosed in JP-A H9-139261 and JP-A H9-45437, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The electrical connector disclosed in JP-A H9-139261 is a card-edge connector connected with a card. The card is inserted to the card-edge connector in an obliquely direction and is brought down till the card is in parallel with a horizontal direction so that the card-edge connector is connected with the card. The card is engaged with an engaged portion (a latch portion) of the card-edge connector so that a connection between the card-edge connector and the card is maintained. The electrical connector disclosed in JP-A H9-45437 is connected with a cable connector. The cable connector is inserted to the electrical connector in an oblique direction and is brought down till the cable connector is in parallel with the horizontal direction so that the electrical connector is connected with the cable connector. An engage portion of the cable connector is engaged with an engaged portion (recessed portion) of the electrical connector so that connection between the electrical connector and the cable connector is maintained.
Connection objects (the card and the cable connector) mentioned above can be inserted to the electrical connectors with low insertion force even when the electrical connectors have a plurality of contacts.
However, the connection object receives restoring force by the contacts of the electrical connector when the connection object is connected with the electrical connector. Because of the restoring force by the contacts, the connection object may be bent and deformed. Therefore, the connection objects connected with the above electrical connectors are required to be strong. In other words, a thin connection objects can not be used for the above electrical connectors.